People: Political Leaders
Political Leaders Alliances There are three main methods of creating alliances with other houses, some may be preferred more than others, but that does not necessarily mean it is the right depicion. An alliance can be made through a pact, a marriage, or by treaty. A pact can be seen as a simple oath, which is usually stated under a religious oath. This is the least reliable diplomacy conclusion, as a saying usually does not result in the inner meaning. A political leader should be very careful while making an oath such as this, if he must brake this oath he should be aware that his reputation can be meddled with. He may be renounced as an oath breaker, or a liar. Marriage is the most common method of alliance, and is measurably the most reliable. This means making the other man or woman of the alliance a part of the family, encouraging a bond between the two political houses. A treaty is also very common in a political situation, is usually brought around if the political house is a dictatorship. For example, the Magna Carter is a treaty for all royal houses to abide by the commoner law, this is the terms for a mutual alliance between the commoners of England and the monarchy. Roleplay wise, all of these are unique in their own way, and to uphold these types of alliances can bring about an exiting roleplay. The Political house should be very wary of who they chose in an alliances. They must investigate all the advantages and weaknesses of every faction, to conclude who would be the most suitable to ally. Also, the political house should view upon the factions' current allies and enemies, which may allow them to interpret what the result can be, if an alliance is made. For example, if the political house was to ally with a faction with a powerful enemy, that enemy could become the political house's enemy and would put the political house in major danger. This is similar to who you chose to go to war with. Income and Recources The Political leader should be aware of their best trade. It should be the product they sell the most. For example, if the Political house is based in a mountain range, their trade source could be stone and sulphur. Or in a forrest, their trade source would be wood. Income would be made from the result of trade, and the more source trade sold would result in more income. The political house will have to sell their products frequently to ensure the best possible weapons, recources, and troops, to be bought from other factions or allies. On this server, income and money is vital to a political house. The income and resources are judged as power, the more income the more power. This is one of the reasons why people go to war, to take control of the opposing land, and control its recources. War A political leader is legible to go to war for numerous reasons, these may include: * Vengance * Justice * Power * Aiding allies The political leader must be cautious on who they are at war with. Send spies to measure their advantages and disadvantages. Find what strategies to take place, and how much it will cost. The enemy may be much more powerful than the political house. However, startergies can still be made to ensure they do not win. The political house must still maintain the resources and trade of their own land, ensuring that it constantly remains stable, so that they have a steady supply of goods and weaponry, all of which vital in times of war. The political leader should make or plan to make alliances with as many factions as possible, to ensure the odds are with them. Battles in War A political leader should know the number count of their troops. How many they have and how many the enemy has, this may include how many the allies have on both sides. This can help interpret their chances. Their are four main types of troops, spearmen, archers, cavalry, and infantry. Spearmen are very useful against cavalry, archers are brilliant against spearmen and infantry, cavalry are the best against infantry, and infantry is good against spearmen. Sometimes this can vary due to the weaponry and diciplin of troops. The political leader should decide where is best to attack, with a large cavalry this would be a hill side, with their horses at the top. With a large infantry, the attack should be in a dense area like a forest. Usually, the best strategy of attack is an ambush, this is hitting them from all directions while the enemy troops are not prepared. However, the enemy could have scouts dotting the area, that can discover the hidden army. On an open area or plains, the main strategy of a battle is to surround the enemy troops and contain them. This how the enemy can be rid of quickly and efficiently. while this happens, if there are mounds around the area, send some archers to shoot from above. Sieges When attacking a defensive structure, the political leader must look for vital weaknesses in the structure. This is often a specific gate, but sometimes it is a wall under repair, or a extension to the fortress. When the weakness is found, that is the target the attacker must make. The target is recommended to be hit with a ram if made of wood. If it is made of stone, then a catapult would be needed. Always guard the entrances, incase the enemy rides out and attacks the attackers back while seiging. Clear the courtyards first then attack buildings and rooms from largest to smallest, so the attackers will not be surprised by a larger force in a confined space. When defending a political leader should defend the weakest parts of the castle, knowing that is where the enemy will attack. Re enforce the doors with metal, to allow a stronger gate. A good defen technique is to catapult barrels of oil at the enemy. This is very common, but avoid it should be carefully carried and treated, as it may accidently explode in the defender's walls and set fire to the buildings. Some sieges last for months, even years, so the defenders must preserve their food and prevent starving to death. Other Political Matters Sometimes, a rebellion might occur, meaning the political leader is in serious threat. Attempt bargaining with the rebellion while secretly receiving troops from your allies. While they are distracted with the offers given by the political house, the ally army can help save the political house from the rebellion. There are also times when all the country is overrun with the enemy and the political house is stuck for places to go. The best thing to do is flee to their allies and build up an army to retake the land. The worst possible case is that all the political house's allies break the alliance, meaning the political house is backed by no one, the way to solve this is by making some emergency allies and marrying off offspring and accepting terms that are definitely not favourable. The last thing a political leader wants is no ally to get aid from. This could very likely cause the complete destruction of the political house.